Benton
by DrakkyAures
Summary: A young (anthro) male cat, Benton, is the maid for the upper class Kara. Despite her beauty, she has a side that only Benton knows.. and he enjoys every minute of it when it arises!


The young male kitty, dressed with laces and pearl white maid attire, dusted the upper part of the shelf that belonged to the beautiful but higher class Kara. Often times Kara would tease him, saying that he was cute, delicate, but lowly for wearing such humble clothing, to which Benton, the young maid found a blush accumulating on his face. Despite her teases, he found a peculiar enjoyment from the playful banter, and was excited at the prospect of Kara taking control.

One day, as Kara was resting herself on the cushions of a doily scattered couch, Benton was rearranging a floral display, and had to bend down in order to pick up the fallen petals on the floor. As he was doing so, Kara let a giggle escape from her. "Nice ass, my little Benny.. Well suited for such a pretty little maid" Benton's eyes widened as he felt his ears flattening and face turning crimson. The suddenness of her voice and the compliment made his small but thick penis press against his underwear, accentuating it. Turning his head back at her, he let out a tiny questioning mew, his face now pink and red. "Oh my.. does the naughty little kitty like that?" He nodded hesitantly.

Moving herself towards him, Kara lifted up Benton's skirt and slapped his firm ass. Letting out a small cry of pain, his large, glassy eyes watered a bit, not used to this sort of excitement. Reaching her hand into his underwear and unstrapping his knee-highs, she roughly began stroking him as she licked and bit his ear. "We'll have to do something about those feelings you have toward me, won't we?"

Pleasure starting to sway him, Benton bared himself to her, feeling a strange liking to this dominance. Pulling down his underwear and tossing them aside, Kara tightly gripped his cock as it faced the floor, pushing his PC muscle tenderly with her soft fingers in contrast, occasionally squeezing his balls and smacking his ass hard. Crying out in both pleasure and pain, he purred. "Isn't that a good little slut?" Biting his ear harder and licking his cheek, Kara savored every moment of it.

Suddenly stopping, she got up and went into the other room, much to the confusion of Benton, who sat there with an eyebrow raised slightly, wondering where in the world she went. Coming back, Kara was now donning a large pink strap-on. The blush returning to his face, and a paw raised to his cheek in modesty, Benton instinctively reached down and fondled himself briefly. "Ah-ah-ah.. not yet kitty." Stopping himself, Benton knew what was going to transpire and submissively turned himself around, his bare ass facing her while his cock dangled and throbbed.

Smacking his ass and turning him around, she pushed the kitty down on a nearby table, and stood over him, a smirk on her face. "Do you want this in you, you dirty maid?" Benton purred in response as he lifted his legs upward. Gripping them tightly, Kara jammed the strap-on in his ass, as he let out a yelp. Kara was impressed by his obedience, and gave him a reassuring lick on his leg. He felt waves of arousal descend upon him, and started to jerk himself off. Mewing loudly, he stroked his shaft as she squeezed and played with his balls while increasing her thrusts. Closing his eyes, he lowered his legs and moved himself up, clinging to her as she smacked herself inside him, letting out mews. Kissing his cheek, she felt his cock brushing against her abdomen, his legs wrapped around her as she lifted him and kept fucking him.

Gritting his teeth, he felt a surge work its way inside him, as Kara thrusted as rapidly as she could, Benton felt his cock's head throb violently and felt his seed shoot out, the cum staining his dress and her blouse. Pulling out of him, Kara petted his head as he purred. "Good kitty" she said as she pushed his head down to her blouse as he licked the cum off it. Taking her mouth over his cock, she cleaned up what was left of his seed dribbling out and swallowed it. Benton smiled up at her as she licked her lips. "My my, you certainly enjoyed that didn't you? Trust me, Benny, you'll be seeing a lot more of that soon!" She giggled and waved as she walked upstairs towards the bathroom.


End file.
